Just One Kiss
by WolfieANNE
Summary: One-shot: Lucy and Jellal switched genders, Jellal's a woman and Lucy's a man. It started when they both went to a bar to drink their heartbroken hearts out and they drank a potion accidentally. How do they go back to their real genders though? The answer was simple: Kiss. NaZa and JeLu


**Just One Kiss**

**Summary:** Lucy and Jellal switched genders, Jellal's a woman and Lucy's a man. It started when they both went to a bar to drink their heartbroken hearts out and they drank a potion accidentally. How do they go back to their real genders though? The answer was simple: Kiss.

**A/N:** So, this is a reward for Ella's hard work :) I know it's not much but I didn't want her to beta this, she doesn't even know it's done already, because this is her reward. Why would she work for her reward? It's stupid, right? So, I tried my best to fix my mistakes and if there are any, I'm sorry, I'm not as good as her. But anyway, read! :D

**WARNING:** This chapter was not beta read, I only proofread this.

**Genre:** Romance, Friendship, Genderbend, Hurt and Comfort.

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does._

* * *

Lucy leaned against the wall, watching Natsu dance with Erza in jealousy. _"Why?"_ She thought, _"Why didn't he love me back?"_

All these years that she's been here, she never imagined Natsu hooking up with Erza. It was a crazy thought; an unfathomable concept but it happened. When did it happen? Yesterday, it happened yesterday. Lucy was going to confess to Natsu yesterday but before she could, the pinkette walked up to Erza and kissed her. Erza was startled, of course. Lucy herself was frozen in her seat. She couldn't breathe nor blink. She thought she was dreaming.

She knew, though, that she was fully awake.

It seemed like an eternity while Lucy watched the two. Erza was rigid in her seat by the bar, unmoving. She wasn't responding to the kiss and for a moment, there was a flick of hope in Lucy. Then the impossible happened.

Erza deepened the kiss.

It was like a dream, a hazy reverie. She didn't know when the tears started to fall, or when her breathing started to become haggard. All she knew was that she was running out of the guild, tears clouding her vision. She felt so hurt. She didn't feel betrayed because she and the pinkette weren't even together.

While she was walking in the streets though, her mind wasn't focused on her shattered heart. Her mind was focused on someone else.

Jellal.

What happened to him? Was he there when they kissed? Was he crying? Was he heartbroken? Was he okay? Where was he? Lucy's mind was on a _frenzy_. She no longer cared about how hurt she was. She knew how much Jellal loved Erza. On weekends, they seldom spent their afternoon together, talking about the people they loved. He loved Erza from the bottom of his heart. His love for her was greater than her love for Natsu.

His love was pure and heart-whelming.

She knew she had to find him. She had to see if he was okay. She had to know if he was still alive and wasn't drowning. Then once she sees him, she'll offer him to drink with her then they'd drink their heartbroken hearts out until they pass out. They'd drink until they couldn't think straight. They'd drink until they were out cold.

They'd drink until the pain went away.

But Lucy never found him. At first, she thought he was on a mission but when she asked Mira, the barmaid said that he was there when the scene happened. She was panicking then, scared that he committed suicide, scared that he died in a pool of blood, scared that he could've hung himself. However, she thought that was ridiculous. Jellal wasn't the type of man to commit suicide over a heartbreak. It sounded delusional and crazy.

At the present, Erza and Natsu were made to dance in front of everyone. From afar, she could see him. She could see Jellal leaning on the wall across her. She didn't meet his gaze for he wasn't staring at her. They were both staring at the new couple with jealousy and envy.

It was funny how the people they loved ended up together. She couldn't think straight, she wanted to cry and destroy everything in the inside but she was smiling on the outside. Jellal was doing the same; he was smiling with sad eyes. She wished she could just walk across, ignore the dancing couple and hug him. She wished she could comfort him then he'd do the same for her.

She couldn't do that, though. For some absurd reason, she'd feel like a complete jerk if she interrupted the dance. And even though she was hurt, she still respected the couple. Sighing, the blonde ran a hand through her messy hair. She forgot to comb it today; she was too busy pondering over her thoughts while she dried her hair.

When the dance finished, Lucy finally pushed herself off the wall. She walked towards Jellal and the bluenette stared at her. Her breath hitched, his eyes looked so pained, so indignant, so… wounded. She continued walking and she held out her hand, "Hey," She smiled, "Care to drink with me?"

The bluenette sighed before smiling sadly, "I'd be honored to."

* * *

"Hahahaha!" Lucy laughed, slamming her hand on the counter. She was laughing at a joke that Jellal said. She was sure she was drunk, her mind was spinning and she was seeing two of everything, even Jellal was two. She giggled and she hiccupped, "That was a good joke."

Jellal smirked, "Of course it was," He chugged down another bottle of vodka, "I'm the best when it comes to making people laugh, right?"

"Right, right!" Lucy cheered, drinking the last drop of her seventh bottle. She wasn't good when it came to alcohol, she got drunk easily. Jellal was on his fifteenth bottle right now and she was sure that he was just starting to feel tipsy.

Unknowingly, Jellal grabbed a bottle from his right side. He didn't notice that it wasn't vodka as he drank the bottle. He handed the half-emptied bottle to Lucy, "God, this tastes amazing. Go on, drink it!" He gave Lucy a lopsided grin.

Lucy grabbed the bottle and she took a swig. At first she was blinking, then the next she was drinking the rest of its contest. She slammed the bottle down on the wooden counter and a few customers who were sitting beside her jumped in surprise. She giggled, "Yum."

Before the two could buy more bottles of vodka, the door to the bar was slammed open and Erza walked in. Mira was beside her, hands clasped together and her face showing worry. Lucy didn't care though. She was laughing as she rose to face them. She bowed curtly, mocking them. When she straightened her body, she grinned widely, so wide that she felt her cheeks hurting, "So, how are the babies?" She slurred, "Am I going to be an aunt yet?"

Erza's face flushed, "You should go home now. Look at you!" She glanced at Lucy's messed up hair and clothes, "You're drunk!"

"Well, yea, it's kinda obvious, isn't it?" Lucy croaked and she laughed along with Jellal, "Yea, I'm drunk."

Mira frowned, "Getting drunk isn't good, Lucy," Her eyes darted over to a laughing bluenette, "Someone might rape you on the streets."

"No worries," Jellal hiccupped, "I'll walk her home."

"Yea," Lucy giggled as she leaned on Jellal for support. The man wrapped his arm around her shoulders and Lucy grinned again, "He'll walk me home!"

Erza nibbled on her bottom lip, "Are you sure? What if—"

"Yup!" Lucy chirped, "I'm fine with Jellal."

"Okay, if you say so…"

Lucy tittered and she passed the money to Jellal and he paid the bill. They walked out of the bar snickering, feeling giddy. A few minutes later, the two went silent. They walked side-by-side, Jellal on the left and Lucy on the right. As usual, Lucy was balancing on the edge of the road where the river was. She stretched her arms to the side as she walked.

When they arrived at Lucy's house, she began to snort. Jellal chuckled and he carried her up to her bedroom. When he laid her down, he kissed her forehead. He left her room and went to the living room. Before he could leave, though, he passed out.

* * *

The next morning, Lucy woke up with a hangover. Her head was throbbing and the world was spinning. She stumbled into the kitchen without hitting anything over – surprisingly – and she drank aspirin. The pain subdued minutes later and she decided to shower first before cooking breakfast.

She learned her lesson: Do not drink.

She always followed that thought, yet somehow she forgot about it yesterday. Shrugging the thought away, she walked in the bathroom. She was feeling odd though, like something heavy was gone. Maybe her pain was lifted off her chest? She didn't know. She took off her clothes and while she was showering, she noticed that there weren't any big round balls on her chest.

Her eyes widened and she stepped out of the shower. She stood in front of a mirror and her eyes widened.

Then, she screamed.

* * *

Jellal groaned, rolling over the floor, his head was throbbing. His head hit the sofa and he stopped to rub the aching spot. Once he was comfortable again, he shifted to his side and he closed his eyes to sleep again. However, he felt that there was something wrong. He felt like he was carrying something heavy, too heavy for his liking.

What? Did the pain he carried in his chest intensified? No way.

When he was starting to fall asleep, he heard a scream, a very manly scream.

His eyes shot open and he immediately stood up, thinking of Lucy. He ran into her room and found her bed empty. Gulping nervously, he headed over to the bathroom and when he opened the door, his eyes widened as he stared at a blonde-haired man. When the man stared at him, he noticed his brown eyes and they both screamed.

"JELLAL! YOU'RE A GIRL!" The man, which he guessed was Lucy, screamed.

Jellal stepped back, "And you're a guy! What the hell happened to us?" He winced at the soft and feminine sound of his voice. He wanted his voice back!

"I don't know!" Lucy yelled. Jellal took notice of her appearance. Her usual long hair was now short, not too short but only up to her shoulders. Her bangs were longer and her eyes were squinted. Right now she had a towel covering only her lower region.

"What do I look like?" Jellal muttered, closing his eyes. He heard Lucy inhaled sharply.

"W-Well, you have blue hair up to your shoulders, your eyes are brighter, your face is heart-shaped and well, you have round lips and a perfect body," He heard Lucy mumble.

He groaned. This was the worst day of his life.

* * *

"So… you're telling me that you two woke up and you guys noticed that something was different," Levy said, eyes darting from Jellal to Lucy repeatedly, "And then you two stared at each other and realized that your genders switched…"

Lucy nodded, folding his arms across his chest, "Well, yea."

"Err, Lucy looks like a total man now, I mean, she—he has no more breasts," Lisanna said, rubbing the back of her neck, "And Jellal's a woman now, he—I mean she, has breasts." She let out an exasperated sigh, "What the hell happened to you two?"

Jellal rolled her eyes, "That's what I'd like to know."

"Maybe it was a drink you two drank last night," Mira said, frowning, "Maybe you two didn't order vodka or something…"

"We ordered vodka," Lucy mumbled, blowing his bangs out of his eyes, "I was certain it was vodka. I'm sure of it."

Jellal blinked, staring at the ground with narrowed eyes, "Yea, but… we tasted something delicious last night, remember?"

Lucy blinked as well and his eyes brightened, "OH! Yea, I remember. It tasted like apples rather than alcohol," He gasped, "Maybe that was it! Where did you get that drink?"

"I think I grabbed it from another person drinking beside me. I was supposed to grab my bottle of vodka but…"

Lucy puffed his cheeks, "…You mistakenly grabbed that bottle instead."

"Yea."

"This is a disaster," Lucy rasped out, holding his head in his hands, "I don't want to be a man…"

Jellal scoffed, "As if I'd like the thought of being a woman for the rest of my life."

Levy laughed nervously, "Guys, calm down, we'll think of something. I had Gajeel check the bar you two went to last night. Let's wait for him to come back, okay?"

Lucy sat down on a bench and Jellal sat beside him. He felt awkward, wearing Jellal's clothes. Of course, the bluenette felt the same. She was wearing Lucy's clothes and she was ill at ease. "Fine," Lucy mumbled under his breath, "We'll wait for Gajeel."

"Good," Erza said, sighing, "This is both your fault too, you know."

"We know that," The both of them answered in chorus, both faces holding a look of stubbornness.

An hour later, Gajeel came back holding a bottle. He was grinning triumphantly as he handed Levy the bottle. Levy sighed in relief, "Finally, you're back."

"Well, it wasn't easy," The dragon slayer said, shrugging, "I had to force the truth out of the owner and that itself took me forever."

Levy nodded and she began to read the ancient words on the bottle. Everyone watched her and they noticed that her cheeks turned red as she read the words. Lucy frowned, _"Why is she blushing?"_

"Levy…" Jellal said in a reprimanding tone, "Is there something you want to say? If it's bad news, you could say it now 'cause I'm ready for it." Lucy nodded in agreement and they heard the bluenette swallow heavily.

"Well," Levy cleared her throat, "It says here that the only way to break the spell is to…"

Lucy raised a brow, "Is to what?"

"Tell me," Jellal mumbled, running a hand through her long, annoying hair, "I'd love to know."

"Well…"

"Just tell us, Levy," Gajeel, Lisanna, Erza and Mira both said at the same time, getting impatient.

Levy licked her lips, "Well, it says that the only way to break the spell is to… kiss."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"**WHAT?**"

Lucy stood up from his seat, enraged, "I can't kiss Jellal!"

"I feel the same way, dude," Jellal mumbled, sulking in her seat. She drew her knees to her chest as she whispered comforting words to herself, "Isn't there any other way?"

"I'm sorry," Levy smiled wryly, "It's the only way to break the spell. It's just only one kiss though."

Lucy sighed and he leaned his back against the edge of the table, it was painful but he didn't care about that. He massaged his temples, "This day can't get any worse."

* * *

Lucy sat on the floor, leaning his back against the bed. He played with his pen in his hand, eyeing Jellal from across the room. She was leaning her back on the wall, hair tied into a messy bun. Sighing, he closed his eyes and tilted his head back; he might as well relax for a while.

He knew Jellal was going to ruin it though.

"Lucy…" He heard her mumble. He raised a brow and stared at him with one eye.

Jellal's cheeks flushed and Lucy's eyes widened. The bluenette stared at the floor, "Let's just get it over with the… kiss."

"I thought you wanted Erza to be your first kiss," Lucy mumbled, yawning. He stretched his arms while he stared at the bluenette.

"Well," Jellal paused, "There's no other way to break the spell so…"

"Make it quick."

Jellal blinked, "Eh?"

"Make it quick. Just. One. Kiss," Lucy mumbled, looking away from the shocked bluenette. He had to admit that he had a crush on Jellal, but it was just one tiny crush. Besides, he loved Natsu. Yes, loved. Past tense. He no longer loved the pinkette. Did that mean he loved Jellal? He didn't know.

Jellal nodded. She stood up from her spot and she sat down in front of Lucy. Her cheeks reddened and she gulped before leaned forward, closing her eyes. Lucy licked his lips anxiously and he closed his eyes as well, his lips touching hers. At the contact, he jerked back. He made eye-contact with Jellal and before she knew it, she was pulling Lucy in for another kiss.

.

.

.

Lucy knew she was a female again, she could feel something heavy in her chest again and same went for Jellal, he no longer felt something heavy. They didn't rejoice yet, though. They were too busy kissing each other to care that they already changed back.

Jellal leaned back to catch air and he kissed Lucy again. He parted her lips open by his tongue. Lucy's cheeks flushed red and she tried to battle with the man's tongue but she was defeated. They leaned back and the bluenette sent kisses down her neck, leaving a trail of heat. The blonde stretched her neck, allowing more access for Jellal. He nibbled on a sensitive spot on her neck and she whimpered, gripping his shoulders to keep herself from falling.

The bluenette captured her lips once more before Lucy leaned back for more oxygen, panting against the bed. She was breathing heavily, staring into Jellal's dark eyes. Jellal smiled slyly, "You enjoyed it?"

The blonde could only nod. Jellal chuckled, "That's good."

"Yea, but…" Lucy trailed off and the bluenette raised a brow.

"Hmm?"

"We're not going to be friends with benefits, are we?" Lucy asked, staring at Jellal with confused eyes. The bluenette laughed and he shook his head, grinning.

"Nah, that'd be stupid. I know we don't love each other but since we reacted to the kiss," Jellal smiled, tucking a few strands of Lucy's hair behind her ear, "We might as well learn to love each other."

Lucy blushed, "O-Oh… okay…"

Jellal's forehead creased in perplexity, "Is there something wrong?"

Lucy ran a hand through her hair and she laughed, "It's just that…"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Gosh, it was supposed to be just one kiss…"

That was the usual problems now. Just one kiss ended up to something longer. Just one kiss would end up being numerous kisses.

People would kiss for countless times even though they were told to do **just** **one**.

* * *

**A/N: **Did you guys like it? I know I did, hehehe :D That's so true, just one kiss would end up to more. If you know it would end up to more, don't say just one, you know? XD Thank you to all my readers and friends for supporting me :) But mostly to Ella, thank you so much. Did you guys love how I made it NaZa? XD I know it's fine, hahaha :D

**To Ella:** Ella, I don't even remember when I made you beta. I lost my old beta and you arrived. I'm so thankful to have you. Sometimes, I feel like you take to long to edit chapters but then I think... it's only natural, you have a life of your own anyway. I'm sorry if I make you beta too many chapters, you say it's your job but you're always tired. If you think that I posted this without you editing it was because I couldn't wait, you're wrong. I did this because it's your reward. I can't have you beta your reward, it's absurd.

You've worked hard and you earned this. Trust me, I did this last night around 10 then to 11, I had like 2,000 words but I slept already and today, in the morning, I finished it with 3,000 words. I'm sorry if it's too short, I tried to make it long. Dude, I'm trying so hard not to cry xDD I know you'll laugh at minnie mouse if you do. Someday, I'll meet you in HK and we'll be best friends :D

Work hard, okay? But relax, sometime :)

Have any questions? Ask me on Ask . Fm!

**Ask . Fm/WolfieANNEOwO**

The link to my page:

**www . facebook pages / WolfieANNE / 264926453613634**

The link to my blog: (Be A MEMBER!)

**wolfieanne . blogspot . com**

_"God is good, the only problem is that the world isn't."_

_Byee! -Anne :D_

* * *

_- Please support/read my other stories: **Celebrity Issues****, Good Meets Bad, Fragile, Forgotten Memories, Life's Challenges, Queen of Stars, A Love That Lasts Forever, Together Forever, Waiting for You** and **Going Against The Current.**_


End file.
